


Fem Sora x Riku One Shots

by TheOneEyedGhoul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Female Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneEyedGhoul/pseuds/TheOneEyedGhoul
Summary: Different one shots of a female Sora with Riku (and maybe some fem Riku in the future.)Chapter 1: Sora and Riku vist Olympus Coliseum.Chapter 2: A date on Destiny Islands.Chapter 3: Sora tries on her new outfit.





	1. Date At Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Sora and Riku take a trip to the Olympic Coliseum.

Sora raced up the steps of Olympus Coliseum ecstatic as to what today held for her. She'd been waiting all week to finally go out with Riku and after the exhausting training that had left her tired and achey she couldn't have been more happier to spend the weekend with her boyfriend. She stopped at the top of the steps to see Riku lagging behind "come on hurry up Riku we haven't got all day" she teased happy to finally have some time to spend together since they had both been badly needing some time alone.

"All right Sora just give me a minute" Riku replied to which Sora replied with a quick hum of acknowledgement. "So have you ever been here before?" Sora asked as she interlocked their hands "no but from what I've heard from you I'm sure it's going to be great" answered Riku which made Sora smile knowing that Riku was just as excited as she was. Although Riku would never let it be known how excited he would get when he it came to spending time with Sora, Sora knew. She could tell it from the way he acted there would always be a slight hint of excitement in his face but it would always quickly be replaced with his usual stoic expression.

Riku turned his head to the side to look at Sora to see her with a big doughy smile on her face looking as if she could never be happier. 

It made him happy. 

Happy to finally be able to spend time with her without having the pressure of saving the universe on their backs, sure they still had responsibilities but they were able to have fun together just like the old days.

"Watcha thinking about?" asked Sora which immediately broke RIku out of his thoughts "come on you shouldn't be thinking so hard it's our day!!!" she moaned tightening her grip on his hand. "Sorry" replied Riku who turned find himself faced with Sora looking at him with a worried look on her face "d-don't worry about it I was just thinking about things it's nothing important" Riku quickly said not wanting to have to see an upset Sora as he pulled her into a tight hug that created a aura of warmth around the two keyblade masters.

He released Sora to see that the smile that made his world had returned to her face looking at him with expectancy "come on don't leave me waiting" she teased as she released a quick giggle only for Riku to raise an eyebrow at her "whatever you want you'll have to ask for it" replied Riku knowing full well what she wanted but felt that if Sora was going to try and get him to become flustered he'd have to do the same to her. The smirk on Sora's face dropped and Riku knew that he'd won. Although she tried to impress Riku by acting as if she could never get flustered he had managed to reduce Sora to a stuttering mess on more than one occasion. "W-well um could you um m-m-maybe give me a… you know what never mind!" she exclaimed a bright crimson covering her face. Riku laughed as he moved over to the stuttering mess that was his girlfriend to place his lips onto her forehead that somehow managed to turn her face a deeper shape of red. "T-thank you" Sora muttered quietly looking at the ground as she moved to hug the silver haired boy. They stood there in a blissful silence for what felt like hours with the occasional awkward shuffle coming from Sora. 

After a while Sora released the silver haired boy from her grasp and he stepped away from the blushing mess that was his his girlfriend "is that what you you wanted to ask for?" asked Riku now wearing a smug smirk on his face only to see a slow nod from Sora and a quick "I love you" added at the end that Riku only just managed to catch.

Riku laughed once more and decided to calm down the blushing brunette "come on I thought you wanted to show me around" and almost immediately Sora perked up and grabbed his hand (now only talking with a small stutter) "y-yeah alright lets get going" she said excitedly as they continued walking around stopping to look at the amazing views such as the Colosseum, the mountains and the architecture.

By the end of the day they were sat on a hill taking in the view with Sora laying content in Riku's arms. "So did you enjoy yourself today" inquired Riku to which he almost immediately got a excited response of "yeah it was great we'll have to do this again!" from Sora. Sora adjusted herself so that she could get a better look at Riku taking his hand into hers smiling with that dopey smile that she always had. The one that lit up his world and and made his heart skip a beat. "Hey Riku" Sora whispered to which Riku looked her in the eyes and squeezed her hands. They always seemed so small in his. "What is it Sora?" the silver haired boy asked curious as to what was making the female keyblade user get so serious all of a sudden. "Riku what happens if something happens again and we…we lose each other?" Sora squeaked as her smile dropped. Riku was shocked yes he knew that Sora would often get worried about the future but he could tell this was more than just a simple worry and it had been bugging her for quite sometime. He started rubbing his thumb against her hand in an attempt to calm her down now noticing tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes "I promise you Sora no matter what happens we'll always be together and I promise that nothing is ever going to happen to drive us apart." Sora now had a soft smile on her face as she wiped away the tears and Riku felt as though she was finally starting to calm down. He pulled Sora into his chest attempting to get rid of the last of her nerves. 

"Riku…"

"Mhm."

"Thanks for today…"

"It's alright I actually really enjoyed myself."

"I love you Riku."

"I love you to Sora."


	2. Date At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place when Sora, Riku and Kairi are at destiny island after the events of KH2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks for all the support on the first chapter it really helped out.
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter.

Riku stood by the tree tapping his feet impatiently waiting for his girlfriend. Looking back on his past outings with Sora he didn't think that she had the ability to be on time to anything. No matter what she did she would always end up late. He'd been 'patiently' waiting for her for fifteen minutes and waiting really wasn't his strong suit. 

Riku sighed "She really never chang-"

"Ohh Rikuuu" shouted an overly excited Sora, instantly shutting Riku up from complaining to his self "How ya doing" she said with a giddy smile on her face which put a relaxed smile on Riku's. She was never unable to put a smile on his face. "You're late you know" he said in a serious tone that was contradicted by the smile on his face "Oh right haha I lost track of time I'm sorry" said the now nervous brunette as she walked over to Riku. "It's fine Sora come here" he said with outstretched arms which she gladly walked into finding herself enveloped in a warm embrace, muttering something into the crook of his neck that Riku couldn't make out. "What was that?" the silver haired teen asked slightly amused as to what his girlfriend could be muttering only to see the girl pull her head up to look at him with a slightly red face "U-um it was nothing really" Sora whispered which brought a sly smirk to Riku's face "No come on what was it" he teased knowing she said something that she didn't want him to hear "Well um I said I lo-love you" squeaked Sora quickly turning a deep shade of crimson as she once again buried her face into his neck which left Riku astounded as he could feel the heat radiating of of her brightly coloured face onto his neck.

After a while of enjoying each others company Sora pulled out of the hug to give her boyfriend a big goofy smile "So what we gonna do now" the brunette asked with a mischievous smirk knowing that she had a fool proof plan to get one over Riku "I don't mind you got something in mind" answered the the silver haired teen. Sora let out a soft laugh which went unnoticed by Riku. Little did he know that he had just fallen into the girl's trap. "hm well maybe we could go swimming I know that you've been dying to see me in my swim suit" the brown haired girl answered with a big grin on her face waiting for the cool and composed Riku to turn into a embarrassed stuttering mess. It would be priceless. Riku stood stunned until a smirk that rivalled the one on his girlfriend's face crept onto his own.

"I dunno Sora but I do know one thing" whispered the teen as he watched the sly grin on his girlfriend's face instantly drop and slowly turn into something that resembles a look of dread "Im sure that you've been waiting to see me in my swim shorts haven't you" snickered the keyblade user knowing that he was victorious. The brunette turned bright red as she stormed over towards her laughing boyfriend "For god sake R-Riku I thought I had you" she teased in a mock anger tone as she threw her arms about in an attempt to get her point across.

They continued to spend the day enjoying themselves along with Sora occasionally trying (and falling) to get back at Riku for all of the embarrassing stunts that he done to her over their time together.

The sun was setting over the edge of the ocean as Sora and Riku were laying in the sand in happy silence enjoying each others company. Sora looked across over towards her boyfriend a wide doughy smile forming on her face as she stared at the silver haired teen. Riku could feel the intense gaze that was being cast over him by the brunette so he decided to find out why. "Sora you alright" Riku inquired which he was rewarded with a happy hum from the young keyblade user as she moved closer to him so that she was able to put her head on her chest.

They continued to stay like this for a long time until Sora broke the peaceful silence…

"Riku."

"Yeah."

"I l-love you."

"I love you to Sora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter.
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter should be out but it shouldn't be too long.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment.


	3. A New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the start of KH3 when Sora and Riku are parting ways and Master Yen Sid gifts Sora a new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken over a month to update but I have been real busy lately. 
> 
> Anyway I think that it's time to get on with the newest chapter enjoy.

"Hm how do ya think this looks Riku!" exclaimed Sora excited to gain her boyfriends approval of her new outfit. She'd been stuck in the same outfit for a while now and while she did like it she couldn't help but want to spice things up every once in a while.

Finding that she had gained no response from the silver haired teen Sora thought she'd try something else. She slowly moved in for the kill taking full advantage of Riku's tendency to become lost in thought until she got into position ready to pounce on her prey. Quickly striking a pose right in front of the unknowing teen Sora let out an enthusiastic "How do I look Riku?!" fully expecting to leave him speechless forgetting once again that the person she was dealing with was the cool headed keyblade master that would very rarely lose his composure.

"You look great Sora it's nice to see you in something else for once" replied Riku quickly snapping out of whatever he was thinking about however to Sora's surprise there was a faint blush that had placed itself on the usually cool and composed teens face. Quickly after answering Riku was rewarded with the sweet sound of Sora's laughter filling the air. Sora slowly moved closer towards Riku to capture him in a tight embrace catching Riku off guard.

"After all of this is done with you owe me a date at the beach ok" whispered Sora as she hid her face in the crook of Riku's neck not wanting to move from where she was.

"Sora once this is all done you can have as many dates at the beach as you want alright?" said Riku as he promised himself that he would always do everything in his power to make his girlfriend happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry that it's taken me so long to update and I hope that you enjoyed then newest chapter.
> 
> I want to continue these one shots more often so I have decide to update this around once every two weeks so expect more updates as we go alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long it will take me to update this but I plan to work on every once in a while.
> 
> If you enjoyed be sure to comment with feedback.


End file.
